021614maenamnull
aestheticChitin AC began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 22:57 -- 10:57 AC: omq omq Nully !! 10:57 AC: O 10:57 AC: M 10:57 AC: Q 10:58 AG: uhm 10:58 AG: sup 10:58 AG: you seem either really happy or really upset 10:58 AC: oh uhhh 10:58 AC: =:D 10:58 AG: phew alright 10:58 AC: does thatt hellp ?? 10:59 AG: ehehehe what's got you all aflutter 10:59 AC: weeeellll Im likke uhh 10:59 AC: totes qoiinq to assume yur liike everyonne else 11:00 AC: annd forqott abouut thhe other niqqht 11:00 AC: riqhht ?? 11:00 AG: I'd heard there was an event, but yeah, I don't remember it. 11:00 AG: Jack said it was something stupid. I assume it was for matesprit day tho,, 11:00 AC: yyeah !!! 11:00 AC: it wass uhhh 11:01 AC: totes weiird thouuqh 11:01 AC: like wee showwed up at Scarlet's placce ??? 11:01 AG: what, her crypt, 11:02 AC: well okkay Im toootes qettinqq aheadcurrent of mysself 11:03 AG: ehehehe alright, so start from the beginning :3 11:03 AC: uhhhhh well soo like 11:03 AC: a noote camme for mee fromm Libby I thiink 11:04 AC: aaaaaaand now I thiink Im matesprits with Mr. Postman 11:04 AC: errr I mean Herald 11:04 AG: meddling bi--- uhm wait what 11:04 AG: wow now I feel like you skipped something 11:05 AC: lolol well uhhh 11:06 AC: he deputiized mee to help with the Matesprit Day qiftt deeliveries 11:06 AC: aannd the fiirst place we weent was Scarlet's too qive sommethinq to Cap'n Calamari !!!! 11:07 AG: cap'n calamari 11:07 AG: wasn't that the dudebro balish took a leg off of or something 11:07 AC: uhhhhhh I thinnk ??? 11:08 AG: why was he at scarlet's place 11:08 AC: qlub qlub shruq 11:08 AC: hee was liike 11:08 AG: okay yeah this isn't the important part anyway 11:09 AC: ahh riiqht 11:09 AC: well 11:09 AC: Balish hadd me alchymize somme tooootes leqit buut kinda weeird penn thinq with my maail badqe 11:10 AC: annd I turned into liike 11:10 AC: a SUPES MAIL PRINCESS !!! 11:10 AG: ..... wtf how did balish get a hold of a pen 11:10 AG: that fucking prick 11:10 AG: If I find out who gave him one I'll rend them limb from fucking limb holy shit 11:10 AC: uhhhhhhh 11:11 AC: =:? 11:11 AG: sorry, nevermind 11:11 AG: WAIT I'M MISSING A BLANK PEN 11:11 AG: THAT MOTHERFUCKER 11:13 AC: ummmmmmm 11:13 AC: pens arre liike 11:13 AC: supes speciall now I quess ??? 11:13 AG: rrrggghhghhh 11:13 AG: no 11:13 AG: there's this specific one that's called a 'blank henshin pen' that doir made 11:14 AG: you alchemize it with something special to you and it makes an Item of Great Power 11:14 AC: =:O 11:14 AG: what'd you alchemize yours with 11:15 AC: uhhhh the deputy mail baddqe 11:15 AG: oh! 11:15 AG: ehehehe so you became the magical mail lady 11:15 AG: that sounds, uh. 11:16 AC: IT WAS TOTES AWESOME NULLY OMQ OMQ 11:16 AG: did you take a picture,, 11:16 AC: lol sorry no 11:17 AG: damn. maybe next time 11:17 AC: buuut after I tuurned into the maiil prinncess, Mr. Postman likke 11:17 AC: assked me to liike 11:17 AC: take himm as my kniiqht ??? 11:18 AG: omg 11:18 AG: omqqqqqq even 11:19 AG: that's 11:19 AG: that's really fucking sweet, maenam. I'm not going to lie, I'm jealous. 11:20 AC: lolol i knnoooooowwww <3<3<3 11:20 AG: jack sent fucking doir a fucking matesprit's day card. 11:20 AC: ohhhh butt uhhh 11:20 AC: qlubbinq Jack did ??? 11:20 AC: I uhhh 11:21 AC: wass it liike 11:21 AC: maannn I totes donnt knoww how to liike 11:21 AC: process thatt 11:21 AG: he sent me one, too, but still. he sent fucking doir a fucking--- aghghghgh 11:21 AC: =:| 11:21 AC: uhhh 11:22 AC: maayybe Jackie iss like 11:22 AC: blackkromminq Doirdude reall bad ?? 11:22 AG: I'm sorry I shouldn't be venting to you. I.. need to get a moirail. 11:22 AG: You don't message your fucking kissmesis on matesprit day. 11:22 AG: ....or so I learned -_- 11:22 AC: =:( 11:22 AC: sorry Nully 11:23 AC: I wiish I couldd hellp you 11:23 AC: OMQ 11:23 AG: meh I'm sure it's nothing, supposedly he says those days are bullshit or w/e 11:23 AG: if I get left for doir though I'll- hah I don't even know 11:24 AG: omq,,,, 11:24 AC: ??? 11:24 AG: you said omq 11:24 AC: oohhh yeah 11:24 AG: I was wondering why P:> 11:24 AC: I tooootes had an idea !!! 11:24 AC: butt uhhh 11:24 AG: ((ehehehe butt)) 11:25 AC: I will need to totes consoort with my 11:25 AC: SUPES SECCRET ADVISORBRO 11:25 AC: abbout howw to qo aboutt it 11:25 AG: . . . . . 11:25 AG: Supes secret advisorbro. 11:25 AC: lolol yeaaahhh like 11:26 AC: eeeeevery Emmpress hass an advisorbro !!! 11:26 AG: Ah. 11:26 AG: A secret one. 11:26 AC: yeaahhh 11:26 AC: SUUUUPES secret 11:26 AG: Supes. Gotcha. 11:27 AC: =:D 11:27 AC: donnt worry Nully 11:27 AC: yur in qoooood clams 11:27 AC: hands 11:27 AG: |:< 11:27 AG: I'm kind of sick of people keeping secrets from me, not going to lie. 11:28 AC: soooorrrryyy Nully 11:28 AC: itss nothinnq bad I proomise 11:29 AG: Mmhmm. 11:29 AC: butt a qills qotta keep somme informatiion 11:29 AC: CONFINDENTIAL 11:29 AG: It's nothing about me being fucking untrustworthy. 11:29 AG: Or a fucking traitor. 11:29 AG: That's what you're saying. 11:29 AC: D:= 11:29 AC: liike why woulld I thinnk that Nully ?? 11:29 AG: Apparently that's what that fucking meddling cunt told Ryspor! 11:30 AG: Libby, I mean, in case that wasn't clear. 11:30 AG: The fucking bitch tricks me into dating her fucking matesprit and then tries to kill me and I'M THE UNTRUSTWORTHY ONE,! 11:31 AG: I'm sorry, this probably has nothing to do with you. 11:31 AC: um 11:31 AG: But there's this troll, who helped save me when I was drifting through space. 11:31 AG: And I didn't fucking hear anything about her since. 11:31 AG: So I asked ryspor 11:31 AG: I was like hey ryspor! Hi! Who was that troll! 11:31 AG: And ryspor was like LIBBY THE FUCKING PSYCHO JEALOUS MURDERING CUNT SAYS I'M NOT ALLOWED TO TELL YOU 11:32 AG: and sami's hiding something too 11:32 AG: and now YOU'RE hiding something 11:32 AG: and I'm just 11:32 AG: getting 11:32 AG: v..very upset 11:33 AC: um wow D:>= 11:33 AC: Im sorry Nully 11:33 AC: iff it makkes you feel anyy better itt was just my shippinq advisor 11:34 AG: I'm... I'm sorry. 11:34 AG: I just have a lot on my plate lately and I didn't mean to yell at you. 11:35 AC: its totes fine Nully 11:35 AG: wh...why would you need to talk to a shipping advisor about me 11:35 AG: my relationships are fine 11:36 AC: well liike yu saiid yu needed a mooirail 11:36 AG: ...oh. 11:36 AG: yeah, I think uhm 11:36 AG: this conversation makes it pretty obvious that I do 11:36 AG: I'm not supposed to be spilling my garbage all over everyone 11:37 AC: lolol its fiiiiine Nully really 11:38 AC: liike I honnestly neverr really thouuqht Id need a mooirail eiither 11:38 AC: orr uhh 11:38 AC: a matesprit to be hoonest 11:38 AG: ehehehe 11:39 AC: too be honesst and junnk I stiill dont thiink Ill ever like 11:40 AC: be blaack with annyonne 11:40 AC: Im noot reel qood at itt =:\ 11:42 AG: I mean, it's my favourite quadrant to be honest 11:42 AG: but if you're not feeling it who the fuck cares, s'not like there're any drones 11:42 AG: you can just, like, be like a human or something 11:42 AG: since some of them are trying to be like us 11:42 AG: what the fuck is the difference anymore 11:44 AC: I quess there liike isnt onne ??? 11:44 AG: yeah, seems like it 11:46 AC: well thatts like not badd I quess ?? 11:47 AC: I meann I still totes dont reallyy qett them 11:47 AC: buut they seem cool ?? 11:47 AG: some of them are okay. 11:48 AG: uhm. 11:48 AG: I'm pale for Sami, at least. 11:49 AC: =:O !!!! 11:49 AC: =:D !!!! 11:49 AG: but she's not one of the humans that's trying to do quadrants. 11:49 AC: D:>= !!!! 11:49 AG: she said she just wants to be friends. 11:51 AC: maaaaan thats like 11:51 AC: like sort of totes unleqit 11:51 AC: Im sorry Nully 11:51 AG: hahaha. yeah. it's fine. 11:52 AG: r--- er,...... someone 11:52 AG: told me I should try again but 11:53 AC: qulf for itt !!! 11:53 AC: I mean qo 11:53 AG: I don't know. 11:54 AG: I already asked her once. 11:54 AG: what can I do now, make a pile and give her a big speech 11:54 AG: 'hey please cuddle me while I cry ps I'll beat up anyone who makes you cry' 11:54 AC: uhhh mayybe ??? 11:54 AG: that sounds like a dumb idea ):> 11:54 AC: well liike nott like that of couurse 11:55 AG: it's really hard being on the same team as her too. 11:55 AC: buut liike 11:55 AG: and she's hiding things from me! 11:55 AC: hmmmm 11:55 AC: maaybe I cann talk to her ?? 11:55 AG: maybe I shouldn't be moirails with someone who can't involve me in fucking team meetings because they're get CLUTTERED or whatever 11:55 AG: they'll sigh 11:55 AG: you're balish's moirail you're not supposed to meddle for me silly 11:55 AG: but.... 11:56 AG: I, I mean, maybe that would help, 11:56 AC: its not meddlinq Nully duhh 11:56 AC: thiss is a 11:57 AC: NOT-SO-SECRET SHIPPINQ MISSION 11:57 AG: .... ehehehe I like that name a lot better 11:57 AC: its tooootes my duuty to try and hellp yu ouut 11:57 AG: ):> are you sure you wouldn't mind 11:58 AC: lol of couurse not Nully 11:59 AC: neither raiin nor sleet nor snoww will keep mee from my appointed roounds 11:59 AG: ....pfft 11:59 AG: you're a dork maenam 11:59 AG: a supes cool dork 11:59 AC: uuhhhhh I totes dont knoww where that camme from 11:59 AC: butt uhh 11:59 AC: thanks ?? 11:59 AG: [12:00 AC: =:D 12:00 AG: alright well uhm.... I'll let you go. let me know if-- uh when- you talk to sami okay 12:01 AC: tootes Nully will doo !!! 12:01 AC: byyyeee !!! =:D -- aestheticChitin AC gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 00:02 --